


Watching

by immortalje



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-03
Updated: 2006-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: The Ducklings watch House and Wilson through the window
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson, Robert Chase/Eric Foreman
Kudos: 15





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Angel/Derek Morgan  
> Written for my friend eadem_domo because I "tortured" her with my endless amount of House/Chase ideas. One day I'll convince you that it's the best pairing *g*

Chase kept looking out of the window where House and Wilson were talking on the balcony. They were standing close to each other, too close to be casual. When he wasn’t watching the two men, Chase stole glances at Cameron who was still oblivious to what was going on.

He was distracted from his observations when Foreman touched his arm. Looking over, he saw the questioning look on his lover’s face. It was obvious that he hadn’t caught on to what was happening outside yet.

Motioning with his head to the window, he could see Foreman’s grin when he realised what Chase was watching. Promptly he followed the blonde man’s example and kept watching the couple outside as well as Cameron.

It didn’t take long for Cameron to notice the men outside talking. Even better, they had currently stopped talking and were staring at each other intensively. She was just about to wonder out loud what they were talking about when House leaned forward and kissed Wilson.

Chase was caught between watching the two kiss (which was real hot) or amusing himself by watching a shell shocked Cameron with her mouth hanging wide open. In the end Cameron’s impression of a fish won out.

Toning the grinning down, Chase asked, “What’s wrong Cameron?”

“They… they’re… kissing,” answered Cameron shocked.

Chase opened his eyes wide, “No, really.”

“I think they’re about to do more than kiss soon,” interrupted Foreman.

Both Cameron and Chase turned back to the window and surely Wilson and House were tugging at each other’s clothes. To Chase’s disappointment, Wilson seemed to realise where they were though and pulled House to his own office.

While Cameron still fought to say something, Chase muttered, “Pity. I had hoped to see a bit more.”

“Next time maybe. Or we could try and hide in a supply room and hope that they come in without noticing us again. I still remember the last time fondly. Best pick a time when House is hiding from Cuddy,” answered Foreman, who had overheard Chase.

The Australian grinned at the other man, “We could do something now.”

“Sounds great. What about Cameron though?” asked Foreman.

Chase rolled his eyes, “She’ll get over it. Or she’ll go crazy with jealousy. Want to witness that?”

“Not particularly,” agreed Foreman and stood up, “As for your proposition: we still haven’t tried the Exam Room.”


End file.
